Withdrawal Emergency
by Temari 88
Summary: After a night out to drink himself into stupor, Kakashi planned to sleep all the way till morning, in blissful quiet. Too bad Sasuke had very different ideas. *AU, slight OOCness, lime*


_Hello everyone! :D_

_Been such a long time since I posted something here... ^^  
But let's get down to business: this is my first time EVER writing a Kakashi/Sasuke. And considering I don't like canon!Sasuke, it's quite strange for me to write _anything_ with him._

**Notes:** _Written for the _TFLN meme _at_ **naruto_meme** _from the prompt [Sasuke, texting Kakashi - "Get over here. It's an emergency. Just realized I haven't had my mouth on a penis in two weeks. Get over here."]._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

* * *

**'Withdrawal' Emergency**

*bzz* *bzz* *bzz*

For a second, Kakashi thought it was a mosquito flying about his ear and fucking disrupting his sleep—which he _needed_, if he didn't want to have his ass kicked for having a terrific hangover while on duty, and a kick from Tsunade hurt like a bitch. He waved a hand randomly, without even bothering to open an eye, hoping to somehow catch the annoying insect and go back to a blissful blackness.

*bzz* *bzz* *bzz*

Now a little more awake than before, Kakashi realized it was the buzzing of his cellphone. A text. Who the hell would be texting him at four in the morning?! _"Dammit." _He thought gritting his teeth, but didn't move from his position on the bed. He was too tired and too drunk to care, whoever that was, they would have to wait for him to get back on his feet.

Thirty minutes later the front door banging against the wall in the entrance woke Kakashi up with a start, but he didn't get a chance to get up from the bed (his slowed reflexes not helping him) that a black blur flew into his bedroom and jumped on the mattress. The figure quickly crawled up to him and only when the light of a streetlamp hit the intruder's face, did Kakashi recognize him.

«Sasuke...?» He slurred, still sleepy and light-headed.

«Shut up.» The younger man cut him off brusquely, panting faintly. Sasuke's hands immediately zeroed on the belt and zipper of Kakashi's jeans, unbuckling the first and pulling down the second.

«What are you— Sasuke, would you _listen_ to me?!» Kakashi raised a hand, stopping the other's hand just before it went under his skin-tight boxers. His head had started pounding, but now he was lucid enough to think. «It's four in the morning, for God's sake, Sasuke, and I've got a _fucking_ hangover I'm trying to _get over _by the time I've got to go to work, in another four hours!»

«I don't give a damn about your hangover.» Replied Sasuke in a caustic yet frantic voice, batting away the older man's hand with his free one - not heeding the frown directed towards him - and pulled down the fabric that was left as an obstacle to what looked like his goal. Slightly shaking fingers closed around Kakashi's dormant penis and started pumping with quick, swift, jerks of the wrist. «I sent you a fucking text, it's your fault for not reading it.»

«I was trying to sleep— argh, dammit!» Sasuke certainly didn't lack determination when he wanted something, he knew it perfectly and once again, he had the proof in front of his eyes: the jerks of the younger man's hand were forceful and precise; just the way Kakashi liked them. He decided to let the other do as he pleased - who was he to say no to a little 'service' in the middle of the night? -, and closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of those smooth fingers on his length.

«I don't care.» Growled Sasuke, black eyes never leaving the cock he had in hand, almost transfixed as he felt it harden more and more under his strokes; he licked his lips as drops of pre-cum started to gather on the flushed head. «Now, shut up.» As soon as the last letter of the sentence was uttered, Sasuke descended on Kakashi's manhood and took it into his mouth as far as it could go, coming back up to the top slowly, lips sealed to tight that the older of the two almost felt like he was buried in an ass, rather than a mouth.

«Holy shi—!» Cursed Kakashi, head thrown back and eyes wide, groaning and grunting as lust spiked inside him. _"_Fuck_, how could I forget he's so good at this... As I am now, I won't last long."_He thought as his fingers instinctively found their way to Sasuke's head, accompanying the up-down movements. Every sound - the muffled moans, the labored breathing, the wet noises coming from between his tights - and every sensation - the smooth tongue over his cock, the hot feel of Sasuke's palm around the base and sack right beneath it, the thickness of the ink-colored hair he was gripping - going straight to his groin with a strange intensity.

Maybe it was because of the alcohol still buzzing in his veins, maybe it was because he got caught up in Sasuke's momentum... But most likely it was both things, with the added fact that they hadn't seen each other in a while and Kakashi was just _craving it _as much as the younger man was.

«Ggh! Sa... Suke are you... Planning to... Chop off my... Dick...?!» He ground out between gritted teeth, a winch barely visible as Sasuke sucked on the erection with a eagerness that bordered on pain. The black eyes of the late teenager locked with Kakashi's, a flash of malice and protest clear in their depths, but after a long moment the younger one complied. A slow, sensual, caress - from base up - with his tongue, and the twenty-four year old was back to pressing his hand on the other's head, directing the rhythm implicitly.

At that point, Kakashi knew his climax was just around the corner. He felt Sasuke's tongue circling just under the head of his cock. His breathing halted for a second and his balls twitched, thick, white cum going straight into the awaiting mouth between Kakashi's thighs.

The older man stood still, regaining his normal breathing pattern, watching, transfixed, as the other scooped up with his fingers the drops of cum that had fallen outside of his mouth and licked them with a blissful, lustful, dazed expression— _"Fuck, I could fuck him senseless _right here and now_... How can he turn me on so easily, dammit!"_

«Nnnh...» Moaned Sasuke, sated and with his senses pleasantly abuzz as he wiped his face with the back of his mostly-unused hand. «... Thanks for the midnight snack - though it's way past midnight -, I'll be off now.» He got up from the bed and calmly walked out the room, and then out the front door.

Kakashi was speechless.

Did that _really _happen? Had it been a dream...?

Suddenly the man felt like he had just been used as a sex toy...

*bzz* *bzz* *bzz*

The sound of the forgotten cellphone scared the shit out of him, but finally, with a resigned sigh, he reached for the bedside table and picked up the phone— Sasuke's text blaring at him from the sceen: _'Get over here. It's an emergency. Just realized I haven't had my mouth on a penis in two weeks. Get over here.'_

«Tch, fucking spoiled brat...»


End file.
